Cold Verses Dark
by Silver Simmons
Summary: Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, is out and about one evening after the Titan War, but an unexpected meeting with a certain spirit caused quite a delay. Nico doesn't believe anyone should escape death, which Jack Frost has. Jack believes this mysterious kid is somehow in ties with Pitch. Two very powerful beings go head to head in Cold Verses Dark.


**Hello guys! This crazy idea struck me the other day and I was like "I hear fanfiction calling me..." as I sprinted toward the computer. This may just be a oneshot, unless I get an idea to somehow continue it. Sorry if any characters are a bit OC. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ANYTHING ELSE METIONED IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

_**Nico**_ _**di Angelo**_ walked out of the protected boarders of camp, into the snowy winter. The brisk December evening was enough to make even the son of Hades shiver. He pulled up his hood over his shaggy black hair and zipped up his black hoodie. It's been two months since the Titan War, and Nico was still haunted by nightmares. Yes, that might sound crazy, the son of the God of the Underworld, scared of something, but if you had fought in a war when you were 12, you would be scared too. Not only did he fight, but he lead an army of undead soldiers from the underworld. Nico was so lost in thought, he didn't realize he was at the city until he almost got ran over by a pick up truck. Thanks to his battle reflexes, he jumped back onto the sidewalk in time, but he was pretty sure he gave the driver a heart attack.

After he had crossed the street, he walked into McDonalds. It must have looked really strange. A goth, emo kid walking into a restaurant with a giant smiley face for a logo and buying a happy meal. What, it was cheaper than actually ordering a meal, and he still fit the age limit. He was walking out, happy meal in hand, a cold breeze swept past him. He had an eerie feeling he was being followed. Nico glanced around, but nothing struck him as out of the ordinary. He shrugged it off, and walked quietly into the forest. But something made him stop dead in his tracks. He had pretty sharp hearing and he recognized what footsteps in the snow sounded like. **_There was someone, or something, following him._ **The steps stopped. Nico slowly inched his hand toward his sword, which was hidden in his jacket. If Nico had to guess, the follower was about 4 feet behind him. If it was a monster, it would have attacked already. A mortal? No, any sane mortal wouldn't have followed a creepy kid in to the forest. Police? Crap. An officer probably recognized him from his happy-meal-stealing-spree when he was getting advice from that evil ghost Minos. Now he was going to have to deal with the cops. Great. Nico turned around slowly, sighing in annoyance. But he lost his cool composure as it turned to confused when he saw whoever (or whatever) was following him...

* * *

_**Jack Frost **_knew from the moment he saw that kid, he was bad news. He was wearing black jeans, combat boots, a black hoodie, a leather jacket, a mop of black hair and deathly pale skin. From afar, you could barely differentiate between the iris and the pupil in his eyes. The way he walked, with his hood up and shoulders slumped showed he obviously didn't want to be recognized. To shorten that up, that goth kid gave Jack the creeps. Jack first noticed him when he stepped out of McDonald's and into the forest. Jack decided against the wise part of his conscience, and flew after him. He landed next to the kid to get a better look. He instantly regretted it. His eyes up close were even creepier. They were so dark... so soulless. An image of Pitch popped into his head. It wasn't the eyes that trigged the memory, it was the aura of death and darkness so strong, Jack coughed and took a step back. Jack shook off the nerves and kept of following him into the forest.

Suddenly, the kid stopped._ Its almost like he can hear me... __That's crazy, I'm a sprit_ Jack thought. A slight movement shook Jack out of his thoughts, as he realized the kid was turning around with his hands up and a "not again.." expression. Jack pointed his staff at the boy, and his expression changed to confused. He pushed the staff away from his chest.

"Do I know you?" The boy said, raising his eyebrows.

"Probably no- Wait, you can see me?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Do people usually not see you...?" The kid asked hesitantly.

_**"No, I'm Jack Frost, I'm a spirit."** _Jack said simply.

Jack expected the kid to smile and say he was crazy... but the boy looked like he was comprehending, then he turned angry. Angry?

"Spirit?" he growled, his hand inching toward his jacket.

"Yes..." Jack's instinct alarms were going _"Run, run, run! This kid is bad news!" _

As fast as lighting, the kid unzipped his jacket, grabbed a black iron sword and slashed sideways. Jack had barely enough time to duck and shoot ice at the boy. He smirked and blocked the shot with a shadow shield that he created. Jack stood, with his staff at the ready, connecting the dots. Shadows... Aura of death... That smirk... Pitch. Jack assumed this kid was somehow a follower of Pitch, or maybe a spirit of something dark.

"You give up, Jackson Overland?" The name the boy said, Jack's eyes widened. That was his name. The name before he became Jack Frost. Not even The Guardians knew his old name.

"How did you-"

"Oh please, my father rants on and on about spirits like you. Died, somehow cheated death, came back to life as a spirit." He rolled his eyes. "You died quite honorably though. Saved your sister from drowning, by sacrifing yourself."

Mentioning his sister was the last straw. He pushed all the confusion out of his mind and ran forward. He sent icicles hurtling toward the boy, who blocked all with his sword and cut the last one in half. Okay, maybe upfront attacks weren't the answer... The boy stuck with his sword and Jack ducked down, aiming a sweep with his staff at his opponent's legs. The kid jumped just in time, and landed in a crouch position. The boy threw his sword toward Jack, totally off course. Jack rolled his eyes. It was spinning toward a tree. The sword cut threw the tree like it was butter. As Jack was watching the tree fall, shadows, controlled by the boy, redirected the sword's course, and it flew back into the kids hand. He stood up slowly, snuck up on Jack, and kicked him straight on the spine. The shock caused Jack to fall to the ground. The boy was about to stomp on Jack's chest, but Jack rolled away, making the boy unbalanced. Jack jumped up and knocked the kid down with his staff. He hit the ground face first with a loud grunt. The boy flipped the other way as Jack was about to strike. Both were back of their feet staring at eachother about 6 feet apart.

"Before we continue, do you mind telling me who you are?" Jack wondered

"Nico." He said simply.

"Ohh, scary." Jack taunted.

Jack rushed forward, shooting ice toward the boy. The first shot took him by surprise, and he jumped back. He ducked another one, and while he was down, Nico stuck his own sword into the ground.

"You surrender?" Jack smiled triumphantly.

"Wait for it." Nico said slowly. Suddenly, the ground erupted and split right in front of Nico. He just smirked. He yelled out in a different language.

_"Xypní̱sei sto ónoma tou vasiliá fántasma!"*_ Slowly, 8 skeletons climbed out of the pit. Their eyes were lifeless and faces expressionless, but Jack knew they werent on his side.

Nico commaned, _"Epíthesi̱ , den thanásimi̱ dýnami̱!"**_

Jack backed up against a tree. He was overwhelmed, confused, hopelessly outnumbered and dare I say it, scared. Nico seemed to notice this. Jack didn't expect any pity from a follower of Pitch, but he bit his lip. Nico seemed... like he was having a mental battle with himself. Meanwhile, Jack was struggling to hold off the skeletons. He would freeze one and knock it to the ground but another one would take that one's place. About 20 were surrounding Jack now, but none seemed to be making a fatal blow. Really, they were just scaring Jack, not trying to hurt him. Jack was running out options.

* * *

As soon as _**Nico**_ found out that Jack was a spirit, fury flooded him. He felt as if he MUST attack him. How he knew all that about Jack... He had no idea. Those weren't his thoughts. He didn't really want to hurt Jack, but he felt obligated to give it all he's got. Maybe Hades was influencing him, making him hate anyone who had cheated death. But then again, no one should be allowed to cheat death, unless they got into Elysium and were reborn. So Nico attacked. He wasn't fighting to his full blown power until the end. As soon as he released the skeletons, he kind of regretted it. So he commanded they not give a fatal blow, yet. He watched Jack at his mercy, with his fathers words popping into his head "Kill him!" But he fought the urge. He then spoke a command word to the dead.

_"Stási̱"***_

* * *

_**Jack** _was having no luck. The skeletons were almost impossible to defeat, and ones he did, just came back. Jack wouldn't give up, but deep down he knew it was hopeless. Nico said something that Jack couldn't catch. Suddenly, the skeletons stopped. They froze and limply fell to the ground, then disappeared. Jack looked at them, then at Nico, who was just standing there, staring at the ground.

"Wha?" Jack breathed.

"Thats a little trick I learned a few years ago." He was obviously wasn't telling Jack everything. "Don't ask.

"What are you really?"

"_**A powerful ally and a terrible enemy.**_" Jack stared skeptically at Nico.

"I've always wanted to say that, sorry." Nico smiled for a split second. He looked so carefree, so happy. Jack wondered what could have happened to this kid that changed him so much. His teeth were so clean, Tooth would have swooned.

"Seriously, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Lets just say, I know people." Nico started to walk away.

"You mentioned something about your dad hating spirits. Who's your dad?" Jacks had a crazy suspicion since Nico said that. What if his dad Pitch? It would make sense. The shadows, the weird weapon, the aura.

"Not the nicest person in the world." Nico said mysteriously. Then mumbled something Jack barely caught. "Both mine and yours."

"What?"

"Nothing." Nico glanced up toward the sky, which if possible, was looking worse than before. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Nico looked worried about that.

"What, scared of a little storm?" Jack taunted.

"I'm not overly fond of who started it."

"That makes no sense." Jack said, bored.

"You and I both know it does." Nico said.

"No, I don't know! Seriously kid, who are you?!" Jack was seriously getting annoyed.

"I already told you, I'm Nico."

"Last name?"

"Di Angelo." Nico di Angelo. Huh. Doesn't sound like a spirit name, or anything Pitch would name his kid. If he was Pitch's kid, he would be named something dark, Like Ghost King or something. Maybe Nico di Angelo is like a code name.

"Are we done here?" Nico raised his eyebrows. "Cause I have places to be and people to see."

Jack was about to reply, but another voice cut him off.

"Nico?" Two male voices yelled, not that far away. Suddenly two kids burst though the trees. They were almost identical. They're both tall and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hung over blue eyes. One was a bit shorter than the other.

"Oh, hey Connor, Travis" Nico said casually. "What's up?"

They glanced in opposite directions, then one leaned toward Nico.

"Another attack."

* * *

_**Nico** _wasn't worried when Connor said there was another attack. Once in a while, ever since the Titan War, a few demigods or monsters would come and attack camp. Usually they were minimal damage, but the way Connor said it, Nico didn't think it was just a small attack. And it usually only took a few demigods to shut down the attack, but it was during the school year, so they're wouldn't be that many demigods at camp... Nico led Connor and Travis away from Jack, not knowing Jack could still hear them.

"How large?" Nico asked seriously.

"Not that large," Travis starts, and Connor finished for him. "But there's some pretty tough monsters."

Nico started mentally listing the possibilities for what monsters could be attacking.

"Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse took down **one** with there combined power." Travis said.

"How many are there?" Nico said, worried. If three strong demigods like them could only defeat one...

"When we left," Connor begins, but Travis interrupts. "There was six."

Nico thought for a moment before his mind was made up.

"Lets go. I'll shadow-travel you." Nico ignored the groans of protest from Connor and Travis.

Nico spared a glance at Jack, staring dumbfounded at them, before grabbing Travis and Connor, and melting into the shadows.

* * *

**Greek Translations:**

*** : Awaken, in the name of the ghost king! or Ξυπνήστε, στο όνομα του βασιλιά φάντασμα!**

**** : Attack, no deadly force! or Επίθεση, δεν θανάσιμη δύναμη!**

***** : Stop. or στάση**

**Woah, that was longest I've ever written. Ugh, it doesn't feel complete... I hoped you liked it! Thx for reading!**

**-Silver**


End file.
